The present invention relates to reciprocating saws and more specifically to a blade clamp mechanism for quickly and easily replacing and securing a saw blade to a spindle of a reciprocating saw.
Hand held reciprocating tools, such as electric reciprocating saws, include removable blades, which permit the use of different cutting edges as may be necessary for cutting different materials and for the replacement of worn or damaged blades. This requires a blade mounting system that allows rapid blade replacement while accurately and firmly coupling the blade to the tool. Typically, blade mounting systems require a tool, such as an Allen wrench or a special key, in order to replace and secure the blade, which is a slow and often difficult process.